A Strange Visitor
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: A strange visitor comes a knockin late at night to reveal a shocking secret. WARNING NON CON
1. The Visitor

A Stranger Visitor

**Summery:- **A strange visitor comes a knockin late at night to reveal a shocking secret.

**DISCLAIMER:-_I don't own any of the characters I am just borrowing them_ **

It was around 11:49pm on a clear starry night, when thunder clouds rolled over the sky. Lighting started to hit the ground at

random intervals. One lighting was really bright flash crossed the sky and a young man around 26 appeared.

Walking up to a house that look completely normal...well as normal as a perfect manicure lawn and perfectly tended garden

could look.

Opening the front door he silently stepped into the hallway. Sensing a loud noise he followed it all the way to a door, glancing

around he searched for danger then opened the door. What he found was not what he was looking for but instead lay in

the bed, A fat whale of a man and a skinny horse like woman.

Closing the door silently he walked a few more steps to the next door. Opening it silently, wincing when the door made a squeky

noise. Sensing that the person in the room hadn't awoke, walked to the bed and moved the covers back a bit and noticed that it was

a clone of the male in the next room. Walking back out he went to the next door and stop dead when he noticed the locks on the doors.

Taking a shuddering breath he opened the locks and walked into the room. Smiling as he finally reached his the person he was looking for.

Placing a hand on the boys head he whispered softly,

"It is time for you to awaken My son _Revelo_"

Once his task was down he went back out side with the thunder crashing. Glancing back at the house before he disappeared he whispered

"I'll be back"

**Finished I hope you like the beginning I don't know when I will be able to update but cross your fingers it will be soon.**


	2. The Truth

A Stranger Visitor

**Summery:- **A strange visitor comes a knockin late at night to reveal a shocking secret.

**DISCLAIMER:-_I don't own any of the characters I am just borrowing them_ **

Harry awoke the next morning feeling slightly different. rubbing his eyes he glanced around his

small room and sighed, not only was he in the same place but there was more of Dudley's broken

belongings in the room. Standing up he noticed that he was further from the ground the he used to be.

He snuck into Dudley's bedroom and looked in his mirror. He stood there now six feet tall, his black hair

came cascading down his back to just stop at his ass. He also had red and green streaks going through it.

His emerald eyes were now more emotional but with flecks of grey through them.

Harry lowered his eyes down further and noticed that instead of a very skinny boy he had a golden tan, along

with a nicely toned body. He heard the creaking of the floor boards in the other room which meant the his

whale of an uncle was getting up. Dashing soundlessly into his bedroom he waited till he heard the familiar

roar,

"BOY GET DOWN HERE"

Harry sighed standing up he rushed out the door and down the stairs. Vernon grabbed hold of Harry's arm

and stopped him. Slowly raking his eyes over Harry's new look made him frown. The freak had used magic

to change all his hard work. Growling he reached over and pulled at Harry's shirt, watching as the buttons

ripped off one by one.

Harry was trying to think of something different when he blacked out.

_DREAM_

_"Hello my son"_

_Harry turned around, there stood a man smiling at him. Harry frowned_

_"how is it possible that your father? Isn't James my father?"_

_The man Smiled gently and moved forward, touching Harry's arm_

_"Yes Lily gave birth to you thinking that James was the father, But a _

_long time ago say a thousand, I was told my mate that I was pregnant"_

_Harry looked at him._

_"he didn't take it very well I see..." _

_Harry finally glanced around and noticed to his surprise that they were at_

_Hogwarts near the lake to be precise._

_His father nodded _

_"but not because he didn't want one but because back then two males _

_having a baby soul mate or not, it was bad. The child was_

_usually killed."_

_Harry gaped but quickly closed his mouth. _

_"so who are you then?"_

_His father lent forward and brushed a stray hair out of Harry's face._

_"I am Salazar Slythrin and you dad is Godric Gryffindor...but I must be going _

_now my son we will visit you soon you can count on that"_

_END DREAM_

Harry awoke to the yells of his Aunt who was kicking Vernon out of the house. He turned

and noticed Dudley was sitting beside him cleaning cuts and bruises. Harry then glanced down and noticed

that his pants had been ripped off.

Harry started to shake his head

"no no he didn't"

Dudley held Harry

"I'm sorry Har but I didn't get down here in time"

--

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE R&R**


	3. The Lie

Chapter 3

Harry was silently seething, at the thought of what his fat, Whale of

an uncle had done to him. Standing up, ignoring the protests of his Aunt and Cousin

he walked out of the house and into the garden shed. Grabbing hold of a pear of long green

garden shears, he immediately started to stalk his uncle.

Once his uncle was in a secluded area he jumped him. Anyone who walked past would have thought

the howling was a dog or a cat. Because Harry had cut off something very important to his uncle. Using Obliviate,

he wiped his uncles memory and went back to the Dursleys and wiped his Aunt and cousins memory.

Sighing as his revenge was done, he went and lay down on the couch. Closing his eyes he fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Petunia awoke the next day and sighed climbing to her surprise out of bed and headed into the kitchen,

were Harry was making breakfast.

Harry glanced up at his aunt, and mentioned to a letter,

"Uncle Vernon left you a letter"

Petunia nervous opened it, Dudley came down stairs and watched as his mum dropped to her knees and

started to cry. Dudley rushed over and picked up the letter and read it...

_Dear my Tuni,_

_Well there is something that I have been meaning to tell you_

_but this is the reason I have left you and Dudders._

_I started sleeping with me secretary, we have fallen in love and_

_I have just recently found out she is pregnant I am leaving to go_

_leave with her and her family in Canada._

_All the best_

_Vernon _

Dudley frowned and glanced up at Harry, he had the same expression on his face as he usually did.

**2 hours later **

Harry was sitting alone his aunt and cousin had gone to see some relatives, when he heard an annoying

tapping on the window. Walking over to it he found a pure black owl waiting for him. Opening the

window he allowed the black bird in. Holding out his arm he let it rest on it, stroking the silky feathers.

Reaching and untying the letter he held his breath,

_Dear Our Precious Mate_

_We are writing because we have news for you,_

_Dumbledore has been lying to you, you are not _

_human._

_As you have noticed your powers have grown _

_alot and now you can do things wandlessly._

_You are part of a Triad, One were a Normal wizard_

_yourself will bond with a Vampire and a Demon._

_You will become some what like us if you agree to _

_bond with us._

_If you would like to know more about us and Dumbledores_

_Manipulations just write back._

_Farewell Our Mate_

Harry stared and smiled. He knew exactly what to do.

**_PLEASE R&R THANKS_**


	4. The Killing

A Strange Visitor

_**RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Chapter 4

Ron and Hermione Smirked as they waited to see Albus. They were going to get their reward

for ignoring The Boy Who Won't Fucking Die.

Albus smirked as he watched his little minions sit down in front of him.

"I am very proud of you two...But unfortunately this is where your duty finishes"

The two dunder heads had know idea that they were in a very dangerous position.

Albus stood up and moved around his desk so he was standing in front of them.

Hermione started to relies something was very wrong with the way Albus was looking at them.

He moved and with a flick of his wand, he pined Hermione to the wall. Ron panicked and tried

to leave but Albus thought otherwise. Grabbing Ron and slamming him into the side of his desk,

ripping of the red heads' pants and started to slam his wrinkly old man cock into him. Right after

he had his way with Ron he killed him with a quick killing curse. He did the exact same thing to Hermione

except for the killing part. Putting a collar around her neck he had her stay with him for ever or until one of

them died.

**-- SOME where ELSE --**

"He hasn't replied to our letter"

The man leaned over and gave him a poke.

"calm down we just have to give him time"

"I know your right but still..."

Sighing bot leaned into each other

"Dumbledore has been in a happy mood for a while now"

"we just have to wait"

**-- WITH harry --**

Harry smiled as he started to write the letter back to the men that claim to be his mate.

_Dear sirs_

_I have been think about this for a bit and have asked that you wait till my 17th _

_birthday to take me out of here._

_Thanks_

_Harry Potter/Slythrin/Gryffindor_

Sending the letter back to with the owl. then watched it fly away.

**--THE next DAY --**

A flash of light surrounded the house and out stepped Salazar Slythrin. He walked to the door and

smiled, as he heard his sons voice talking to someone or something. Opening the door he spotted

the boy he was looking for.

Harry spun around as the front door opened. When he saw who it was his face broke into a smile.

"I didn't think that you'd actually come"

Salazar tipped his head to the side.

"and why wouldn't I want to see my only child?"

Harry just shrugged

"I am just glad that I got to meet you in the flesh"

Sal smiled and hugged Harry close

"Listen to me Harry, when you get back to Hogwarts one of your mates will be there, but if you ask him he will take you

to your other mate when you want him to...or you could persuade him to disguise himself and go as a teacher"

Harry nodded and smiled

"Also my dear son. The Headmaster is acting differently so watch out and be careful"

Harry watched in horror as he started to fade.

"Love you son"

--

**PLEASE R&R**


	5. the meeting

Chapter 5

--With Harry's Mates--

The two sat in the library going over documentation, in hopes of

finding a way to bring there mate to them sooner but alas they couldn't

find a thing.

---Back To Harry---

Harry sighed it was time for him to go to Diagon Alley to gather his school

materials. His fathers warning still echoing inside his skull **"The Headmaster is **

**acting differently so watch out and be careful". **Gathering his belongs he apparaited

to the gates to Diagon Alley.

A young man bumped into Harry but in the process depositing a letter in his pocket. Smiling

he took it out and read it.

_Dear out beautiful Mate_

_we are here to in Diagon alley if you wish to meet_

_just drop in to finogins Bar at 1:30pm_

_Hope to see you there_

_Your mates_

Harry looked giddy at the thought of meeting his mate. Hurring down the busy street. He wanted to get there

early so he could calm down before meeting them.

Glancing down at his watch he noticed that it was 1:29pm blushing and getting extremely excited he waited. 20 minutes

later they hadn't arrived. Sighing he looked at the door to see if anyone that came in and to see if they were headed in

his direction. Glancing down at his watch his eyes widened, when he had thought it was twenty minutes it had only

been are 3 minutes.

Glancing up he stopped dead there standing in front of him was his mates.

Severus Snape and Lord Voldemort stood in front of Harry though Voldemort was

in disguise. Harry gaped at them,

"YOUR my mates?"

Severus nodded and smiled

"indeed Harry but I would close that mouth less it gets you into trouble"

The twinkle in both men's eyes made Harry Snape his mouth closed and keep an eye on them.

Voldemort lent forward and brushed a finger down his neck.

"do you know who I am young one?"

Harry smiled

"of course but I can't say your name it would ruin your disguise."

Tom smiled and lowered his head and kissed Harry on the cheek along with Severus kiss

-------

**PLZ R&R**


	6. The Ultimate Surprise

Chapter 6

Days passed as Harry waited for the chance to meet his mates again. Closing his eyes Harry dreamt that he was sleeping in his mates arms.

The next morning Harry jolted awake. For some reason there wasn't right about today. Heading down stairs after getting changed, He stopped at the bottom of the stairs staring at the most horrible thing. Not only did he see Petunia knocked out on the floor but Dudley was being brutally raped by his on father, not with his penis, nay with a very sharp looking knife.

Harry's eyes widened when he noticed that Vernon was waiting for something and/or someone. Vernon glanced up and smirked, glancing over his shoulder and nodded to someone. Harry glanced over and saw strange men. Vernon stood up and stared at Harry.

"I have a present freak, you see this people.." he mentioned to the four people behind him "…these are some of the eldest living vampires alive, this is Marius De Romanus, this is Armand, this is Lestat Loincourt, and this is Louis"

Harry blinked and stared at them with horror. He turned and looked back at his uncle with a horrified look to his face.

"I also told them that you weren't normal, they are the ones that helped me after you cut off my penis."

Harry blinked again and started to back up. Vernon continued on as if nothing was happening.

"they don't like people like you boy, they don't like people who hurt us innocent people"

Harry frowned then and instead of getting scared he got very angry. He then decided that it was best that he spoke his mind.

"you…you think rapping and abusing not to mention neglect and starvation to a young child who had no idea that there was something wrong with them?"

Vernon opened his mouth to say something when Marius decided that he would talk.

"We have read his mind and he has never done anything like that"

Harry glared at them and hiss

"do you think I would lie about something like that…" He looked at Dudley who looked like he was losing a lot of blood, walking over to him he tried to stem the blood flow but it was useless, turning back to the men "…if the man you say is innocent why would he do this to his own son"

Vernon face turned a putrid purple colour and grabbed hold of Harry.

"He is not my son"

Harry winced and was about to fight him when the door flow off the hinges and there in all their pride and glory was his mates standing with the most furious looks on their faces.

Harry looked relived and moved over to them and hid behind them. Severus snarled and looked down at Vernon, and using his most feared potions masters voice he hissed.

"if you so much as lay your hands on our mate again you will not only have a very angry demon on your hands but also a very angry vampire as well"

The four vampires moved forward but were stopped by Voldemort walking over to Vernon and slapped him. Vernon blinked for a second and growled.

"you fat, ugly, freak get out of my house"

To everyone's surprised but not including Severus, Voldemort started to cry and ran to Severus and through his arms around his waist and ba=urried his head into his shoulder.

"sevvie, kill that man he is being mean to me"

Harry just stared and stared.

"what the…'

Severus smiled at Harry

"he went into heat last week and I have gotten him pregnant"


	7. The Delightful Surprise

Chapter 7

Harry couldn't believe it, not only had his uncle remembered what had happened, but Tom aka Lord Voldemort was pregnant and was weeping about being called names.

Harry gaped at them for a few minutes, before Vernon got up and walked over to Harry. Tom and Severus stiffened and watched the man, thinking that the fat whale of a man couldn't be that stupid.

Suddenly lighting flashed outside and made everyone who wasn't either a vampire or demon jump. Suddenly the door burst open and flew off its hinges and slammed into a nearby wall. There stood in all his glory Salazar Slythrin. His eyes were full of hatred and glared at the Vernon.

"You will not go near my son at all, do you here me freak!?"

Vernon gasped and backed down. Harry smiled and rushed to his

father; he then peeked over his shoulder and noticed that the four vampires aside from his mate were leaving giving him a friendly smile in the process. Harry then looked up at Sal and smiled.

"I didn't know you were coming today"

Salazar smiled down at Harry and lent in and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Much to his mate's displeasure. Salazar chuckled and smiled. Turning to them he smiled and held a hand out to Severus and Tom (who was currently still snuggling up against Severus much to Harry's amusement).

"I am Salazar Slythrin and I would like to congratulate you on finding out that my son is your mates"

Severus and Tom just stared in shock at Salazar.

"You're _THE _Salazar Slythrin?"

He nodded and smirked

"Indeed"

Salazar turned to Harry and smiled

"I came here to inform you that your other father knows you were in danger but as sadly as it maybe, we haven't seen much of each other lately."

Harry frowned at the sad look on his fathers face.

"Why what/who has happened to make this happen?"

Salazar sighed and walked over to a couch and sat down and mentioned for the other three to follow him over.

"Well Rowena has…err…_liked _me for sometime, so she decided that she would force herself on me and…"

Salazar took a deep breath

"…Godrick caught her trying to but didn't listen when I tried explaining"

Harry put his hand on his fathers arm

"Its alright just give him some space and…"

Severus suddenly interrupted him

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, if you really want him back then you have to force him to listen, other wise he won't and you both will be lonely for the rest of eternity"

Harry just stared and pouted, which made both of his mates want to devour him on the spot. Salazar smiled and stood up.

"My child I have to leave now but don't worry I will be back very soon"

Harry watched as his father left, then turning around he glared at his mates.

"Took you long enough"

They both stared at Harry with shock.

"Not ONLY do you know about my past but…you didn't even bother to come rescue me"

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes _I ain't going to let them think it will be easy to have by their side I am going to make them work their asses off._

Harry stood up

"I am going to see my godfathers now if you will excuse me"

They were still in shock when Harry walked right past them and out the door.

"Remy what do you think we should tell Harry?"

Remus turned and looked at his lover

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are well pregnant and we _are_ getting bonded so we have to tell him some time"

Remus nodded and looked over to the fireplace

"By the looks of it, it will happen sooner then later"

Harry knocked on the door and smiled. Remus was the one to open the door and ushered Harry into the sitting room.

"We have a couple of things we need to tell you Harry"

Harry cocked his head to the side and watched them wondering what it is that they were talking about. Remus nudged Sirius to start the explanation to Harry.

"well you see Harry…Remus and me have been together for quite awhile now and well…recently we found out the Remmy is pregnant…"

Quickly holding his hand up to stop Harry from talking

"…also we wanted to say that we are also getting married soon and you will be the best man for both of us…though I haven't figured out how yet"

Harry just stared at them; Remus and Sirius were fidgeting waiting for the out burst they were expecting from Harry. Neither of them realised that Harry had a huge smile upon his face. Until Harry jumped up and glomped them

"Congratulations you guys"

Remus smiled and hugged Harry back.

"Thanks Harry, you don't know what it means for you to accept us"

Harry smiled

"Why wouldn't I accept you, If I didn't then I would be calling myself a hypocrite"

Sirius and Remus stared at Harry for sometime,

"Are you saying that you're gay as well?"

Harry nodded and grinned.

"Siri you will probably get really mad about this…"

Sirius glared he didn't like the sound of this. Moving closer to Harry he watched him through narrowed eyes. Harry who saw this gulped and glanced away,

"Well you see I am part of a triad"

Sirius smirked

"What made you think that I would hate you for it?"

Harry winced

"That's not what you're going to hate"

Sirius blinked

"Well you see though we _haven't _done anything yet I am bonded to…"

Sirius grumbled and sighed

"Harry I promise I won't get angry, Yell or cause anything that may hurt you or upset you. Now tell what the matter is?"

"Severus Snape and Tom Riddle are my mates"

Sirius stood up and walked out the room. Harry listened to the yelling and things braking in the next room which made him bite his lip to keep from crying. He then turned and looked at Remus who looked at him with a smile.

"He'll come around Harry don't worry and we will support you in anything you do"

Longer chapter this time I hope you like it please R&R


	8. The Silly thing

Strange visitor chapter 8

Sirius stepped back into the room a couple of minutes later. Harry glanced up at him and smiled hopefully back at him. Remus stood up and walked over to him and whispered in his ear. Sirius nodded then walked over to Harry and raised his arms, Harry flinched when he noticed this. Sirius closed his eyes and damned those muggles to hell for hurting his precious godson.

Wrapping his arms around his godson he held on tight,

"Harry I will never hate you. I may not like your mates but that dosen't mean that I hate you. But I will try to get along with your mates"

Harry smiled and jumped up and gave him a massive hug.

"thank you, oh thank you Sirius"

-----With Dumblefuck---

Hermione sat by his knees as he did his paper work and also with the order members, thankfully she was under an invisible spell otherwise it would be hard to explain.

Molly stood up,

"Has there been any news of Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

Albus shook his head

"unfortunately not even Severus can find any useful information from Tom"

Severus frowned when he saw those twinkling eyes turn to him. Once the order members left Albus stood up and moved in front of Hermione. Dropping his pants he smirked at the young naked girl,

"now my angel strip for me"

Hermione new what he ment so when he sat down she started to take off her shirt and bra first, slidding her fingers of her breast, playing with her nipples. Then dropping her skirt and underwear, then climbing on the table she ran her fingers over her clit, rubbing and stroking. She through her head back and moaned while allowing one finger to slide into her dripping pussy. Albus stood up and got a huge dildo out of a draw. Then handing it to her he sat back down. She looked at it with despair but she knew that she couldn't disobey. Slidding the dildo slowly inside but wasn't fast enough as her master shoved it fully inside her. She sceamed a silent scream as she new that it would only get her in trouble if she made a lot of noise. She took the dildo out after a couple of thrusts and walked over to her master. Climbing on to his lap she impaled herself on his cock. She started to thrust up and down. She started to build the pace when Albus gave one final thrust up and emptied his seed in her. Then helped her come to her orgasm.

---With Tom and Severus---

Severus looked at his mate and sighed,

"what does our mate want us to do?"

Tom looked at him,

"I think that what he wants us to do is make feel like he has a family with us and that he can feel loved and wanted with us"

Severus looked at him with amazment,

"what would I do with out you and Harry in my life?"

Tom smiled and just rubbed his arm.

"I think we should do something really romantic for him"

Severus grinned and stood up

"yes and lets get this organised"

---Back to Harry---

Harry glanced up when he noticed that an owl was waiting for him to get the letter. Taking the letter he gave the owl a treat. Opening the letter he smiled at what he read.

_To our darling Harry,_

_You are invited to attend a Lunch and Dinner_

_With both of your mates,_

_Please arrive around 11 O'clock and you may leave at_

_Whatever time you choose._

_Love your Mates, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle_

Closing the letter he smiled then sent a return letter saying he would attend.

I hope you enjoyed this and sorry for the delay in writing I have been having a writers block for a long time.


	9. The Giving In

A strange Visitor

Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the long wait I have had writers block for a lot of my ongoing stories so I hope you all like this.**_

Harry gazed at himself in the mirror. _I so do not know what to wear. _ Harry turned and looked at his cupboard and glared. _Stupid clothes, they are so not going to like me when I show up wearing these. _ Then suddenly an idea appeared in his head.

_That book 'Moine gave me might have a spell. _Rummaging through the book he found a spell. It made clothes shrink to his form and make them like new again. With a swish and flick his clothes that he was wearing shrunk to his form and mended themselves. Smiling he left the room and flooed to Severus and Tom's mansion.

--

Severus met Harry at the fire place. Smilling he reached over and pulled Harry to him and smothered him and mind blowing and some other blowing. (^_~) Before he was able to let Harry go a very hormonel Tom came running into the room and gathered Harry into his arms and hugged and kissed him. Harry smiled and kissed them both before stepping back.

"I am glad that you guys are trying"

They smiled and held out their hands for Harry to take.

Harry grabbed them and followed the.

--

After hours of fun with his mates Harry to their surprise had slept with them. And let me tell you they didn't just sleep.

--

Harry awoke and smiled

"wonderful my mates are a sleep I will go back as well"

HEHE enjoy


End file.
